deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja vs Bubsy
Breaking the Fourth Wall. ReplacmentTN.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Intro Necro: The Fourth Wall. The wall dividing fiction and reality. Usually, it is an impass, something a character cannot pass. Save a select few. Mercer: Ninja, the Herald of the Western Hero and Fourth Wall breaking Hero Necro: And Bubsy the Bobcat, the Defender of Earth and Fourth Wall breaking-do I have to say it? Mercer: Yes. Necro: Fine. And Bubsy the Bobcat, the Defender of Earth and Fourth Wall breaking Hero.(That was painful.) Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Ninja delivers a message to DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Adventure! Knowledge! Heroics! These are just a few of Ninja's ambitions. Mercer: Wait, his name is Ninja? Necro: No. He has no canon name, so we are just going to call him that. Anyway, Ninja was bored with his life, and he skipped out on his history classes and so on. Then, the one day he went to class Satan attacked. And that's why I don't go to school. Mercer: Then the Western Hero flew in and scared Satan off. Good going buddy. The Western Hero then gave Ninja a scroll which he was supposed to deliver to the top of a mountain. And so he set off on his journey. Necro: And he gained many weapons, powers, and abilites throughout his journey. First up is his Katana. He can swing this blade at lightning fast speeds, allowing for a powerful offence. Next is the Climbing Claw. This item allows Ninja to stick to walls and perform a wall kick, allowing him to jump as long as he can touch a wall. Mercer: With the Ki Shuriken Ninja gains a powerful ranged attack which can obliterate massive blocks of stone with ease. Necro: The Health Jar allows Ninja to heal himself and The magic firefly allows Ninja to lift curses from himself. Mercer: Ninja can become Scorpion with the rope dart and either drag enemies closer or grapple around the stage like a boss. The Windmill Shuriken is a massive shuriken that, when thrown, flies around wildly until it is caught. Necro: The Wingsuit allows Ninja to Glide. And while he will not be included in the fight, Quarble is a powerful greed demon that resurrects Ninja everytime he dies. Mercer: Ninja's signature techniquie is the Cloud Step. With this attack Ninja can double jump everytime he hits something. But wait, there's more! Ninja can use an ability called Strike Of The Ninja. This ability allows Ninja to destroy enemy projectiles and if he hits an enemy in the air he can now use Cloud Step with Strike of the ninja. Necro: The Karuta Jacket and the Kusari Plates grant Ninja extra defense, Second Wind lets him jump after being hit, Prepared and Centered Mind allow Ninja's Ki attacks and shuriken to deal more damage and along with piercing damage. Rejuvinate Spirit allows Ninja to heal himself and his Ki charges fully. Acrobatics Warrior allows him to attack while gliding and last, but not least, Demon Bane allows Ninja to charge his attacks. Mercer: Ninja also has quite an impressive physicality. he is strong enough to shatter massive blocks of stone and massive blocks of crystal with ease. Ninja can outrun fire balls and sound waves fired at close range. Ninja has also avoided laser beams with ease and he has tanked hits from Golems, Demon Lords that can destroy buildings with ease, and massive robots and still get right back up like nothing happened. But of course Ninja has a few weaknesses. Necro: Ninja is arrogant to a fault and he is often confused easily. Not to mention that his Ki pool is very limited. But overall Ninja is a very powerful warrior and possibly the most effective messenger of all time! Ninja: Yep, you betchya! Necro: Oh, you must be Fourth Wall aware. Ninja: Yep. Mercer: Well shut up and get going. You have a fight to get to. ''' '''Ninja: Really? Necro: Yep. Now if you please deliver a quote and get out of our recording booth. It's small enough as it is. Ninja: All right! Ninja: "Listen to me Phantom. It took centuries, but Humanitiy never gave up on you." ' ' 'Bubsy breaks the 4th wall for a DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Not much is known about Bubsy the Bobcat. Mercer: What is known is that Bubsy was accidently abducted by aliens and then ejected from the space craft as it flew out of Earth's orbit. Bubsy: Yeah, that was pretty rude of them. Necro: What the fuck? How are you here? Bubsy: You all were talking about how great I am...right?(JoJo menacing materializes around Bubsy's face.) Mercer: Fine. Your games suck by the way. Anyway,the first thing we need to cover is Bubsy's durability, as his claim to fame is his terrible durability. Bubsy: Hey now. Necro: Now wait just one second. Bubsy's durability is actually pretty decent, as he survived a twenty-seven thousand foot long fall that was mentioned earlier. Bubsy has also survived a dip in an orange lava river and the temperatures of space, and he is also able to move around in zero gravity. Mercer: Bubsy is aware of the Fourth Wall and he wields a rather large arsenal. Bubsy's Nerf Ballzooka is a powerful gun that fires large foam balls, however it can only hold ninety-nine rounds. Bubsy also wields the Corn Dog Dynamite, which is a stick of dynamite that is covered in batter, and it explodes just like a regular stick of dynamite. Necro: Bubsy also has many diffrent power-ups. The Shadow T-shirt turns Bubsy invisible and intangable for twenty seconds. The Yellow T-shirt grants Bubsy invincibility for twenty seconds. The Electric Shield surrounds Bubsy in a ball of lightning for twenty seconds and it electrocutes anyone who touches it. But when Bubsy is backed into a corner he can use the Smart Bomb, which can eradicate large steel doors and robots that are within it's blast radius. Mercer: The Portable Hole is a portal that Bubsy can summon at anytime. It can function as a dimensional portal, and it also allows him to teleport around the battlefield. Bubsy also has a WW1 era Biplane which he can use to fly around and shoot his foes from the air. Necro: Bubsy is able to eradicte a car by jumping on it once, and he has one more item in his arsenal. Those are his Atoms. Bubsy can pick up Atoms from anywhere in a stage and shoot them at his foes, they will explode upon impact. ''' '''Mercer: But of course Bubsy is not perfect. Bubsy: Watch it pal. Necro: Shut up. You have a fight to get to. Anyway, Bubsy is weak to water, as he can't swim. Bubsy is also very smart, but as his ego is so large he comes across as a complete idiot. And his biggest weakness is that he always makes puns, and he rarely takes things seriously. And Bubsy 3D. Fuck That Game. Mercer: But overall Bubsy is a formidable opponent who is not one to be messed with. Bubsy:"What could paw-sibly go wrong?" Necro@Mercer: THE FUCKING PUNS! 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Mercer: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' Render (1)nvb.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Fight' Dark Forest (Cue:Turtle and Toad) The moon was shining brightly, and Ninja was taking a rest. He had aided in the defeat of the demon lord, and he had looked cool while doing it. Yes, Ninja was happy. Suddenly a loud sound came from the forest floor. "Why now?" Ninja said to himself as he lept down to the forest floor. On the forest floor Ninja saw a large Bobcat wearing a T-shirt standing at the base of a tree. "I hate cats..." Ninja muttred to himself as he walked towards the Bobcat. "You what?" Bubsy said, as with his enhanced hearing he had heard Ninja's insult. "You can talk?" Ninja said, a shocked and confused look on his face. "Of course I can talk. What kids would want to play a game without a talking cat?" Bubsy said as he croosed his arms behind his back, a miscevious smile appearing on his face. "I think I'll have to teach you a lesson for your purrvious insult." Bubsy said as he cracked his neck and got ready for battle. "Looks like we're doing this now." Ninja said as he stood tall, cracked his knuckles and assumed a fighting stance. ' ' NinjavsBubsy.jpg|Necromercer ' '''Ninja and Bubsy rushed at one anouther, claws extended and katana drawn. Ninja slashed at Bubsy who avoided the attack and drew his Nerf Ballzooka, shooting a few balls at Ninja. Ninja either blocked, slashed or doged the balls with ease. Bubsy then lept forward once more slashing at Ninja, slashing at him with his claws. Ninja managed to parry Bubsy's attacks. ' '''"Your a Purrsetent one, aren't you?" Bubsy said as he slashed again, only for Ninja to parry the attack once more. Ninja realizing that their little melee confontation was fruitless, lept back and hurled the windmill shurikin at Bubsy who doged it with ease. "Missed me!" Bubsy exclaimed, just as the shurikin looped back around and slashed him across the back. Blood spurted from the shallow wound on Bubsy's back. the shurikin the continued to bounce around the forest floor wildly. Bubsy managed to reach up and catch the shurikin and break it in half with a single karate chop. Ninja rushed at Bubsy and hurled his rope dart at the bobact, who caught the dart. "Nice try, but arent gonna hit me with that." Bubsy said with a cheecky grin on his face. "I wasn't trying to." Ninja said as he yanked the rope back towards him, then slashing at Bubsy with his Katana once the cat was in range. Bubsy screamed and turned invisible, much to Ninja's dismay. "Where the hell did he go?" Ninja said to himself, as he looked around himself wildly. Bubsy crept up behind Ninja and slashed him across the back, leaving five long slash marks on Ninja's back. Ninja growled and swung his katana at the invisible Bubsy, who lept back with ease,chuckling to himself, feeling that he had this match in the bag. Ninja began to slash wildly in frustration,hoping and parying that one of his attacks would hit his opponent who was begining to piss him off to insane levels. Bubsy lept towards Ninja once more, but unfourtonatly for Bubsy, his shadow T-shirt ran out of time. Ninja grinned and slammed his fist into Bubsy, cracking the cat's ribs loudly, then following up with an uppercut slash, then cloud jumping and slashing Bubsy with a downward aimed slash, which badly damaged Bubsy, sending him flying into the forest floor. Bubsy grabbed an atom from his fur and hurled it at Ninja, who attempted to block it and much to his chagrin, it exploded blasting him through multiple trees, burning his hat to basically nothing. Ninja managed to get up and stagger over to Bubsy, who managed to get up and pull anouther T-shirt from basically no where. Bubsy tried to use it, but Ninja knocked it out of his hand with a blast of ki. ' '"Fine, it thats hiw you want to play it" Bubsy said,drawing his Nerf ballzooka once more. Bubsy fired a massive flurry of foam balls at Ninja,who managed to avoid the first few, only to be hit by some of the remaining balls which left large welts or brusies on Ninja's arms and face. Ninja took a deep breath. Bubsy did the same. Bubsy held an atom in each paw and rushed at Ninja who began to charge the Demon's Bane. Bubsy made it to Ninja and slammed the atoms intio Ninja, just as Ninja released the fully charged Demon's Bane. KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A large cloud of smoke fille the newly made clearing, as th force of these two's attacks obliterated the forest. When the smoke cleared, only on figure was left standing. "And that is why... I HATE Cats!!!" Ninja said as he fell backwards, his vision blurring, then turning to black as Ninja fell uncounsious. K.O. 'Verdict' Necro: Hey Mecer, you got PETA on speed dial? Mercer: On it.(Hears a phone ring) Necro: Anyway, before PETA comes to take our report, lets disscus exactly why Ninja won this fight. Mercer: For starters, Ninja held just about every statsitical advantage possible. Necro: Hax wise, while Bubsy could time travel, Ninja could to and Ninja's arsenal is most ceratinly superior to Bubsy's in almost everyway possible, as most of Bubsy's arsenal is somewhat weak or useless against a foe like Ninja. While Bubsy could turn invisible, with Ninja's training and enhanced senses, it would be extremly likely for Ninja to be able to sense Bubsy and avoid him until his power-ups timed out. Bubsy also had no reliable way to heal himself, while Ninja did. Mercer: So in the end Bubsy was a worthy opponent, but Ninja just out haxxed him and was superior in every physical stat. Necro: Looks like this cat was de-clawed. Mercer: Leave the puns to me. Necro: Fine. The Winner is Ninja! Ninja: Yay! ' 'Next Time 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Season 1 Category:Necromercer Replacment Fight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'4th Wall' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Edited by Inkriel